The present invention relates to manufacturing methods of semiconductor devices and in particular to a technique effectively applicable to manufacturing techniques for semiconductor devices of a resin sealed semiconductor package type.
Among various semiconductor packages in use, there are resin sealed semiconductor packages obtained by sealing a semiconductor chip with an encapsulation resin section. In the resin sealed semiconductor package, a semiconductor chip is sealed in an encapsulation resin section; therefore, the reliability of the semiconductor chip can be enhanced. When terminals are exposed at the back surface of the encapsulation resin section, the resin sealed semiconductor package can be surface mounted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-266096 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique related to a semiconductor device. This semiconductor device includes: a resin sealing body that seals a semiconductor chip; a first conductive member coupled with a first electrode over a first principal surface of the semiconductor chip; and a second conductive member coupled with a second electrode over a second principal surface of the semiconductor chip on the opposite side to the first principal surface. The first conductive member is exposed from the first principal surface of the resin sealing body. The second conductive member is exposed from the second principal surface of the resin sealing body on the opposite side to the first principal surface and a side surface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-222121 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique for exposing a terminal from an encapsulation resin section after the encapsulation resin section is formed. The terminal is exposed by polishing the encapsulation resin section by liquid honing.
[Patent Document 1]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-266096
[Patent Document 2]    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-222121